Overrated
by kaihil lover
Summary: It's a well known fact that Kai Hiwatari is overrated. And Hilary Tachibana is determined to drill that little piece of information into the Russian blader's head. [KaiXHil]


_**Overrated**_

_**Warnings:**_ _Plotless? But isn't everything I write..._

"Kai Hiwatari, you're so over-rated."

Hilary screamed, spinning around to face the said man. The boy in question was staring out of the giant window in the room that they were currently trapped in.

"Your monosyllabic, team-jumping, scarf-wearing ass," she air quoted each title, "is totally overrated!"

He watched her funny, and it made her eyebrows twitch. She was practically convulsing with anger, and for no valid reason whatsoever, and he couldn't help being amused. Unlike Tyson, who grew even further riled when Hilary was angry, Kai just found her fury genuinely pacifying; she was entertaining when she was spitting all vehemently like that. In her barely five-and-something-foot glory, she raged and stormed as if she could take on the world, and she essentially did believe it.

How could it not be amusing? And with how amusing it was, how in hell could it be enraging?

Though the fan girls downstairs definitely _were_; it'd been two hours since they had been here, courtesy of them. Sure they were infuriating all the time. But it was, you know, _occasional_, but sometimes a fan girl or a horde of them got so out of line that it engendered a situation of this sort.

And that was the very reason Hilary was presently throwing insults at him.

They were confined inside the new BBA training center. They'd been visiting the new building, as per instructions of Mr. Dickenson, to take a look at the new training center. And now they were trapped. Why, pray tell? Well, word spread out that the overrated Kai Hiwatari was going to be there. Curse Tala and his obsession with tweeting every second he breathed, and for being a fucking liar. Hilary intended to throttle the red head's windpipe.

"I'm gonna shove Tala's tablet down his throat." Yes, that was definitely a pleasant idea.

"I'll help."

"I wanna shove something down your throat too." Hilary was on a roll now. She needed to escape, she needed to get even, and she needed to inhale fresh air. Breathing in a room filled with Hiwatari's stale air was not doing her any favor. It was _all_ the Russian's fault.

Kai raised an eyebrow. He was not going to smirk at her statement. He would wind up getting pushed through the glass window – which covered the entire wall and provided an excellent view of the mob in the ground – and into the horde of fangirls.

Hilary flushed and stomped awkwardly. "I'm gonna –" she left her threat hanging and proceeded to sit down on the floor with her back against the wall. They'd been in this very room for the past two hours, hoping for the mob to clear so they could escape.

It was as though he was being auctioned off for something… or something close to it. Kai cringed at the prospect.

.

Back at the Blitzkrieg's boys' apartment, Spencer Petrov's meditation got interrupted in the most traumatic of ways. He almost had cardiac arrest.

"You _what_?" And he was having such a lovely time following Ray's meditation techniques. They were having highly soothing effects. That is until Tala decided to rain on his parade.

"That's what I said." Tala said, looking up reluctantly from his phone.

"Repeat. Now!"

The redhead was on the sofa with his ass against its back, and his feet up in the air, his phone in his hands. He shrugged. "I posted online that Kai is going to be choosing one lucky girl to be his girlfriend at the new BBA Training center."

"Kai's gonna kill us."

The captain shrugged. "Don't worry, Hilary's with him."

Ian stuck his head into the room, his mouth over-filled with what was clearly visible as leftover pizza. "Hilary will kill us, too." And with that he ducked back inside the kitchen. The boy was sadly taking after Tyson.

The Blitzkrieg Boys' extended stay in Japan was not one of their brightest ideas. Japan could not withstand it. Whatever hell was raging at the BBA center was undoubtedly an attestation of that.

Tala made a pft-sound. "Please!"

"You have a God-complex." Spencer mentioned.

Tala rolled his eyes, though they were still glued to the phone screen. "I am just that good."

"You're hopeless."

Spencer sighed. He was trying to channel his inner chi, before he had been pulled so unceremoniously out of his private place. He was planning to work with Ray's method to find inner peace. It was the only way he could carry on living with his teammates without pulling a Brooklyn and turning psychopathic. The blond continued trying to curl himself into a pretzel, and ignored the image of Hilary which kept playing behind his closed eyes. He cringed, unnoticed by his teammates, in pretzel state.

.

"_You are so overrated."_

Hilary's words replayed in the Bladebreaker captain's mind. He was, from his place against the window, blinking at said girl seated in front of him, on the floor.

"Elaborate, will you?" He finally asked her. He was not overrated, damn it! He deserved his fans! He deserved their admirations! And hers! Didn't she admire him at one point? Or was that just hero worship which was over, now that she knew him better – who he honestly was –and more intimately?

Hilary says it like it's the most obvious piece of information in the world. "You see, Tyson has an appealing personality, and charisma –"

Kai's face screamed incredulous. "Excuse me."

"What?" Hilary deadpanned. "He saved the world; he loves everyone, what's not to love about Tyson?"

Kai had a dozen retorts in his head, however, before he could snap at the Japanese girl in front of him, she continued. "Ray is the sweetest guy in the world. I mean, if you ignore his flirt-ish tendencies, though who cares, all celebrities are whores. Max is _adolable_." Her face practically beamed as she mentioned them. "They deserve to have crazy fan girls."

"Ahan." Kai spoke gravely, his voice all peeved. "Keep going, I insist."

Hilary ignored the incensed look on his face. "Well, let's move onto the Majestics; they're practically _royalty. _Johnny is like a knight in shining armor, not technically, but still!"

_Don't tell me she just said that. _Kai's eyes just twitched. Maybe _he_ should push _her _in the sea of rampid fan girls…

.

Back at the dojo, Tyson and Kenny were just beginning to worry for their missing coach and captain. Tyson, like Ian, was too busy gorging down anything edible. Kenny was the first to voice his concern.

"I wonder why Kai and Hilary aren't back, yet…" He asked from his place on the couch, he was beginning to fidget from nervousness now.

Tyson shrugged and answered in a distracted voice. "They're probably canoodling somewhere."

Kenny ignored the world champ's remark; his disaster senses were tingling. "Do you think something is wrong?"

"With Kai and Hilary both involved?" The navy haired blade couldn't help laughing at Kenny's words.

Tyson could be so unfocused sometimes. The chief huffed before rephrasing. "Fine, do you think something serious is wrong?"

"Nah."

_We interrupt this program to bring you this evening's special report. Traffic jams reported all over central Bakuten due to mob gathered at the new BBA building. No police has arrived yet to resolve the situation. Cause remains unidentified._

Tyson laughed nervously, and scratching his head he turned off the television to smile sheepishly at Kenny.

"…"

.

"Tala is a whore. The Blitzkrieg boys, the rest of them, are all super-hot and super cool. I mean…" She was babbling now.

_She did not just go there. _Their amicable banter, which was transpiring nicely for the past couple of hours of being stuck together, was bound to culminate in bloodshed eventually.

"And yet you have more fan girls than all of them combined! It's staggering." Hilary sighed heavily. All that talking was making her parched.

"Did you not fan girl me at one point?" The Russian boy stated quietly. He felt as though he was overstepping some unwritten boundary by mentioning that fact.

Hilary was the one to pft this time. Instead of watching her captain's smug face, she glared out at the crowd fifteen stories below them. _He did not just go there._

"Please, I thought you were a decent blader!"

Kai snorted. "And then…?"

"I'm not positive, but it got complicated…" Hilary trailed off, thinking back on the events of the past few years. "I got to know your colorful personality, you left the team a good number of times, went MIA for long periods," she paused to stare outside and her expression slowly turned irate. "And I realized you have this infinite number of infuriating fan girls, and the point came that I stopped liking you, you know, as a blader. Not that I don't like your blading."

Kai tried to make sense of all that he had just heard. "So you stopped fangirling me because of my fan girls?"

"I wouldn't want to be one of them. Jesus, no." Hilary answered mindlessly. "And I never was your fangirl, Hiwatari."

"But still you liked me as a blader, or whatever you call that."

Hilary finally peeked at him. She was pouting. "Oh, let it go."

"No." He refused and folded his hands over his chest. "Explain it to me."

"Why do you care?"

"I care about my fans." He knew that at another moment, his comment would secure him a hit on the head, but right now even the wicked witch was too tired to stand up to retaliate.

Hilary snorted. "If you could have your way you'd set the entire lot of them fire and laugh maniacally while you watched their remains burn."

Kai chuckled.

Hilary sighed before trying to answer. "Well, like I said, you're overrated." Even she wasn't sure how to explain her emotions. And she wanted to do it, but without revealing the portion where her infatuation was a borderline crush.

"So?"

Hilary continued. "It gets you undeserved attention."

"And?"

"Well, it's annoying." Hilary shouted brashly. "And not just in the us-being-stuck-here-for-the-past-numerous-hours sense." _Oh God, we'll never be able to escape! _She was going to become hysterical soon. She was surely progressing there with how she'd been ranting for the past hour.

"Then what sense?"

"You have half the world's population wanting to lick your feet."

"And that makes you not like me?" Kai pushed further. He was sure he was growing low on oxygen by now. Why had no one in the damn building managed to get the authorities there?

"Ahan." Hilary tried to repress the resentment in her voice. "I mean they could totally fangirl any other blader."

Kai quirked an eyebrow at her. "What difference would that render?"

"It'd make me like you more?" The Japanese girl seemed to be questioning herself, rather than talking to Kai. She was gazing up at the ceiling. Why were the fan girls so cruel? She wanted to be _home_. She was becoming claustrophobic by now. If she started crying anytime soon, it would not be her fault.

"Like before…?"

"No…" She trailed off again. "It's all different now. But it'd help."

Kai wasn't precisely sure what to say. He wasn't sure what he was trying to force out of Hilary; the fact that she once fangirl-ed him? What would be the point of that? It'd mean she liked him once. But that must've been just idealism. That the fangirl-ism developed into something more?

It developed into friendship.

What further was he trying to get her to confess to? He was acting ridiculously. It was the piling of carbon dioxide. God, they needed to leave!

"Okay, I did kind of fangirl you at one point."

Kai smirked. Finally, they were getting somewhere!

She sounded indignant. "Yeah, yeah, just don't gloat."

"Hn." His head throbbed. He was tired of talking. He'd tried hard enough to get her to admit to something of consequence, anything that would provide him with an ounce of hope. "I'm not sure what to say."

Hilary sighed shaking her head. "Your fan girls." She said it with emphasis. "I don't like them. I also don't like that I somewhat had a slight fangirl-ish infatuation with you." She paused, "I wasn't crazy as them, but still. And that now that I know you better, and we're friends, I just dislike your fans even more, with a passion."

"Why?" Kai asked mindlessly; his mind still hurt from her rambling confessions. "I still don't grasp how my being popular with the fans still has anything to do with you?"

Frankly, the one reason he perceived was too, dare he say, farfetched. Besides, Hiromi was ranting excessively. She talked crap he didn't understand half the time when she ranted. He realized it the first time he heard her ranting maniacally regarding wanting to see the bitbeast. Kai was pretty sure though that her convoluted statements made no sense.

"Kami-sama, I like you and the fan girls fawning over you piss me off!"

He couldn't believe his ears. Yeah. That was exactly what he was trying to get her to declare. Okay. Now, he felt better.

He couldn't help smirking.

Hilary was now proceeding to bang the back of her head against the wall with her eyes closed. "Ow. Ow. Ow." She kept repeating mechanically. Her face was getting increasingly flushed.

Kai thought it'd be an appropriate time to mention. "I like you too."

"I don't care." She interrupted her mantra without looking at him. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"What's wrong now?"

"I still hate the fan girls." Hilary piped in between her robotic recitations.

Kai sighed. He was watching the crowd below which kept growing and growing instead of retreating. The few BBA workers who'd started working in the building tried to force the crazy chicks away, but they kept arriving by the busloads. The BBA people were clearly in over their heads.

"How about we dispose of the fan girls ourselves?"

"Your fan girls are a different species, Kai. They're similar to cockroaches; can't be killed with an atom bomb."

"Maybe." He smirked. Fire power might not kill the fan girls, however spotting him _with _Hilary, in the actual sense of the word, was going to make them melt like acid. "But finding out I like someone might distract them long enough to escape during the chaos."

"Hiwatari, are you gonna open that window and shout out to the skies that you like me?"

He flushed this time. "No."

"PDA?" Hilary wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't flatter yourself! I may have owned up to liking you, but I will not be canoodling with you! I have pride, I have dignity, and I still find you over-ra –"

Kai rolled his eyes walking towards Hilary. He took a few steps, and pulled up Hilary by the arm mid-rant. "Shut up, and let's just go."

He began pulling her towards the door.

"This is a one-time thing!" Hilary garbled on. "This confession means nothing! I am not interested in spending my days snogging with you!"

Kai just rolled his eyes once more. They were finally gonna leave, and the fan girls were going to witness a display worth waiting all this time for.

.

"Tyson, we should call Mr. Dickenson."

The world champion did not agree. Nope, nope, nope. He wasn't aiming to dig his own grave, and set his casket inside it. He was intending to improvise, and wait for matters to play out themselves!

"Let Kai and Hilary have some alone-time with Kai's fans. Let them reflect on their relationship in this new light."

Kenny was pacing around now. He was jumping up and down appearing as if had to pee. His voice sounded grave. "This won't end well, Tyson."

Tyson was trying to believe there was still hope. They were world champions after all. They'd survived madmen, psychopaths, killers, competition, betrayals, everything. A little frivolity like fangirls wouldn't be their demise. Right?

"When has it not ended well for us, Kenny?"

A million disastrous events from over the years, flashed through Kenny's mind. And he clutched his laptop to his chest. Why was Tyson so delusional?

"It'll be your funeral too."

.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the magical world of Beyblade. 11:45 p.m/ 20th August, 2014

I have developed a general resentment towards fan girls this year jbtw.

I will have my intermediate/college result in about 15 hours max. Shi-it.

_What was left when the fire was gone? I thought it felt right, but that right was wrong. All caught up in the eye of the storm. Trying to figure out what it's like moving on... _#tltgya #OrderofthePhoenix #August2011


End file.
